A knight in hell
by viberating leg
Summary: the dark knight goes to hellsing this is my first fan fic so please read and review and i would apreciate pointers
1. Chapter 1

A hellsing and batman cross over

Ok this is my first fan fic ever so please bear with me disclaimer I do not own batman or hellsing but if I did I would die of happiness

A KNIGHT IN HELL

Chapter one

In the batcave Gotham verey own dark knight sits at the bat computer when he gets a call from the man of steel superman: batman I need you to come to the fortress I have something you need to see batman: ok im on my way so cuts the call off gets up and walks over to his vault and changes into his artic bat suit (he spaciffacly designed it for when he visits the fortress of solidtude and so he can take the padded layers off if need be)

(later at the fortress)

Batman: this had better be good Clark whats so important that you had to make me leave Gotham with the joker and scare crow both on the loose Superman: I know and im sorry its just the phantom zone ray iv recalibrated it to where it allows us to view other demisions. Batman: don't you have to be careful with it so you don't release Zod.

Superman: don't worry I have it under control suddenly the phantom ray activates on its own and the dark knight is sucked into a portal and closes leaving superman holding the phantom ray when it suddenly falls apart.

(elsewhere in another demnsion)

A portal opens and the dark knight falls through it he gets up and looks around he notes that hes in the grounds of a mansion he pulls out his grapple and ascends to the roof when his honed senses tell him something is wrong but before he can react hes knocked out.

Batman wakes up in a doungeon chaind to a wall the first thing he sees is a straw berry blond girl but he notices that her eyes are blood red the blond looks at him and say whats your name batman notes that her voice is shakey wich to him indicates that shes either new at interoagation or she is unnerved by his appearance she begins to ask again when suddenly the room shakes and she takes off running up the stairs so batman takes the opportunity to use his laser beam on his pointer finger glove to un weild the shackles once he gets his his hand free he does the same to the rest and he to runs up the stairs he uses the shadows within the halls to stay out of sight and to avoid conflict in area he is not familiar with and while slipping through the shadows he over hears one of the guards saying that the hellsing manor is under attack by an army of ghouls the dark knight notes this and decides to check on that at a more appropriate time when suddenly the shadows seem to come to life and pull him down into a room he hits what to him feels like stone he opens his eyes to find his assumption correct he looks up and sees a extermly tall man sitting in a throne like chair he notes the mans appearance hes wearin a red Victorian styled trench coat with a matching fedora and orange tinted sunglasses

To be continued I really hope you enjoy this first chapter please read and review next chapter the batman and alucard talk and batman gets mortally wounded


	2. Chapter 2

A knight in hell

Chapter two

Ok this chapter is picking up right where the other one left off again please read and review and I do not own batman or hellsing

While taking in the mans appearance batman could sense something verey powerful and evil about the man that it deeply concerned him he also noted that the man appeared forgine but before he could think about this any more the man spoke in a slightly accented deep voice you don't smell like a freak and yet you dress as a bat your nothing more than a weak human

Batman: human yes weak no who are you

When the man in red smiled batman couldn't help but notice that it was similare to the jokers but it would put him to shame the man said my name is alucard but before he could say more a man with in a white suit appeared and said at long last I finally face the great alucard my name is luke valentine I will be the one to defeat you and with that he shoots alucard in the head .

Batman imedently retreats to the shadow to form a plan to take the man out but before he can do anything he hears a sadistic laughter that seems to fill the entire room and then he hears alucard speak and as much as the dark knight hated to admit it to himself it gave him goose bumps Alucard: that's the best you can do and with that he pulls out of his jacket a big gun and begins firing at the man but the man esaliy doges the bullets batman notes this and chalkes it up to a form of super speed batman considerd helping the man named alucard but decided aginst it due to the fact that even though alucard was being hit with bullets but he didn't seem to notice so he kept wacth from the shadows

Alucard: I grow tired of this game and with that he makes a weird sign with his hands and says control art system release level 3 2 1 keep released until the target has been eternally silenced and with that eyes began to form all over his body and a dog with three eyes came out of his body and luke valentine begines firing at him but alucards arm comes out of the dogs mouth and he shoots lukes legs off luke begins to crawl away with blood coming from his body where his legs used to be Alucard: come on hurry regrow your leges summon your demons show me your true power fight me like a real vampire but luke just called him a freak and a monster and with alucard says I was wrong your not a true vampire your just another freak nothing but dog food and with that the three eyed dog ate him and he said you can come out of the shadows now bat boy but sniffed the air and noticed a different scent of blood that wasn't lukes so he walked over to where batman was and noticed he was bleeding heavily from his stomach and had a hole there the size of a base ball alucard noted that there was something about this man that held his intrest so he decided what the hell itll be fun so he pickes the batman up and without any resistance from the kevlare cowl bite down ob the dark knights neck.

Batman wasn't sure how long he had been out but he rembers watching alucard as he called himself ans the other man fight then he a searing pain in his stomach and waking up but he kept his eyes closed but he could her a woman screaming at someone so he opens his eyes gets up and tells her to be quiet the woman stops lookes at him and says I am integral fairbrook wingates hellsing this is my organization and don't you dare tell me to be quite to be continued please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

A knight in hell

Chapter three

Ok picking up where chapter two left off so please read and review

This is my organization and don't you dare tell me to be quite batman just gave her the bat glare and asked where he was integra didn't like the fact that she was being orderd around by this man and being how she was already angry at her servant for what he had done but to have this man bark orders at her was really pissing her off

Integra: I don't know who you think you are but you do not give orders to me batman just repeated his earlier question she sighed seeing that this man was as stubborn as she was

Integra: you are at the hellsing organization batman iterupts her yes I gather as much I meant what country

Integra: you are in England

Batman: England? What year?

Integra: 1999 why?

Batman realized that not only had he went to another demnsion but he had also gone back in time.

Alucard: so how do you feel bat boy?

It was then that batman stopped thinking about his perdiciment and turnd his attention to his body he noticed his sense of smell and hearing was more acute he also noticd he was thirsty so he drunk the glass of water that someone had left out for him but found that it didn't do anything to quench his thirst he looked at the man named alucard and said what did you do to me?

Alucard: why all I did was turn you into what your outfit suggest you are now a creature of the night.

Integra: alucard were you able to read his mind?

Alucard: actually my master I wasn't I wasn't even able to get past the first barrior

Integra: HE WAS ASLEEP YOU BLODDY GIT HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT READ HIS MIND

Batman: because I have to many secrets to allow someone in my mind

Integra: well since alucard turnd you you now have to work foe me .

Batman: I work for no one

Integra: YOU will work for me or you will be destroyd

Batman: try all you like you will not be able to kill me however I will work WITH you until I can figure out how to get back to my own demnsion deal?

Integra: deal but first you need a uniform

Batman: no my suit will do just fine I just need the proper materials to fix it

Integra: fine have it your way walter

Walter: yes miss hellsing

Integra: see to it that this whats your name again?

Batman: I am batman

Integra: right walter see to it that batman has the materials to repair his suit and give him some guns

Walter: yes miss hellsing

Batman: I don't and never will use guns ill use what I have

Walter: but sir you will be batteling the undead youll need

Batman: ill be fine iv went up against much worse

Alucard : you are now my fledgling bat boy he said with a big toothy grin

Batman: that's what you think and he bagan to walk with walter to get his suit reapaird when he heard alucards voice in his mind say its what I know bat boy

Walter: so that suit of yours what is it made of?

Batman: I take it your asking so you can gather the mataerials in order for me to repair it?

Walter: yes

Batman: its made out of kevalre waeve fibers its flame retardant and its coverd in a top secret formula that makes it bullet proof at a long distance unless its from a high caliber weapon ill give you the list of chemicals I need in order to make the formula

Walter: verey well sir if youll just keep following me ill take you to your room and batman inerupts

Batman: actually id like to get to work on the repairs as soon as possible and I need to make a few adjustments to my weapons and my suit if im fighting vampires.

Walter: of couse sir follow me.

Ok that's all for chapter three hope it was enough please review and if it gets a diifernt feel to it its cuz a frend of mine is helping me so he might also work on the story


	4. A knight in hell

CHAPTER 4 OF A DARK KNIGHT IN HELL

A Walter led Batman down a dark hall (which he could now see as clear as day) he could not help but to make comparisons between Walter and Alfred, the way he held himself with such pride and dignity the same as Alfred would do when bringing me, my breakfast while I would be working at the bat-computer.

{Walter speaking] Excuse me sir but the way you hold yourself with such assurance and pride only Miss Hellsing and the Queen are capable of doing. So may I ask why you do it? 

[Batman speaks] Walter is it? [Walter speaks] Yes it is. [Batman] You seem to be very educated and you have a look in your eyes that suggest you've seen your fair share of battles {Walter] you are correct now please answer my question [batman] I do so because I am from a wealthy and proud family [Walter] ah! I see well while I have seen many battles over my years I've never needed such….. attire for battle as you [Batman] my suit frightens criminals and helps me to use their own tactics against them while I do not kill them I do frighten them so that I can get what I need to. Suddenly Alucard pops out of the wall in a failed attempt to frighten batman [Alucard] I see you don't frighten easily.

[Batman]No and I see you enjoy playing childish games [Walter interrupting them were here sir's]. And Walter opens the door and batman's hopes were correct the lab was more than stocked and while although it mainly housed vampire and other monster hunting equipment it did already have some of the certain chemicals he needed [Walter] well I'll leave you to your duties then and with that Walter shut the door leaving Alucard and Batman alone.

[Alucard] you know you can just repair your dress with your mind. [batman] call it a dress again and you'll be eating your teeth and I'd rather not use you're curse to help myself [Alucard] you a lot of nerve fledgling to be talking to your master that way [batman] I'm not your fledgling I know your type in fact you remind me of a certain clown. [Alucard] getting in batman's face he smiles and says we shall see bat-boy and with that he fades into the ceiling leaving batman to repair his suite.

I hope you enjoy I will update tomorrow please read and review and again I greatly appreciate pointers because I know im messin up somewhere 


End file.
